The return of broly
by Chati
Summary: Broly has returned to take his revenge and has Destroyed the Dragonballs.How will the Z-fighters cope with this old foe without the Dragonballs
1. Chapter 1

The return of Broly -a DBZ fan fic BY CHATI

Note: This story begins after the movie- Broly the second coming.  
I am sure that we can all agree that the movie was before the buu saga and after the cell saga .  
The first chapterstick to Broy who is in HFIL then afterwards i get to the Z-Fighters.

Note2:There is no Pan or Uub in the story as there is place for them and they are completly stupid ,dumb ,needless, Useless and uneccesary you could say Goku's Sprit bomb destroyed KID Buu and he nver wished him back and Gohan never got married

Note3:This is my first fanic

Disclaimer:I don't own DB,DBZ,or DBGT and all characters in them and this FAN FIC .

_____________________________________________________________________________________

Chapter 1-An offer

KAMEHAMEHA!!!!!!!!!!!!

The word rang through the mind of the legendary super was all he could remember when he woke up in HFIL getting KAMEHAMEHAED by 3 people For some unkown reason he couldn't remeber who they were and more importanly who he was(i.e he lost his memory due to the father and son Kamehameha) . .Above him stood Cell, staring at him.

''Wow another Sayian"said Cell "You suck at Killing Sayains Freiza"added the android

"Hey! you're one to talk"said Freiza in anger"You were killed by a Baby"

"I WAS NOT KILLED BY A BABY "screamed Cell "AND HE CHEATED BY THE WAY, IF VEGETA DID NOT INTERFERE I WOULD HAVE KILLED GOHAN!!

The names 'Vegeta' and 'Gohan' was all Broly needed to recover his all came back to him. The crying kakarot,how he had been ordered to be executed after birth , his father using him as a tool,the fight with the Z-fighters and how he died

"KA -KA-ROTTTTTTTTT!!!!!!"he bellowed causing Freiza and Cell to jump

"WHERE IS KAKAROT?"he said standing up(turning LSSJ)

"NO!! ITS THE LEGENDARY SUPER SAYAIN" Freiza screamed like a little girl

Then he punched Freiza in the stomach and kicked him in the face causing freiza to crash into a pile of rocks.  
Then launched an eraser cannon at cell who countered with a Perfect Barrier causing a huge explosion.

Then all of a sudden-  
'':Hey stop it'' said a voice .It was King clapped and all of a sudden all the power of Broly wasdrained who then collapsed to the could drain anyones power in HFIL as long as it was not more powerfull than wished for this ability from the dragonballs.

"Hmph stupid Sayain" said Cell who was convinced that it if the match had gone on he would have beaten Broly.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

(few hours later)

"Where am I??"asked Broly confused and dizzy

"So you finally woke up" Cell said standing next to him.

"HIDE ME" said Freiza running away

Cell and Broly stared at Freiza for a while then cell told Broly about Hfil

"So i can't kill kakarot"said broly heartbroken

"Yup, whoever that is''said Cell

"I belive that would be kept calling him Kakarot on namek " said Freiza from an unkown location

"Oh...............................Well then in that case you couldn't have killed him if you were alive " cell said

''Why not ?'' Broly asked

"HE - IS- DEAD" said Cell

"Kakrot dead...........".Broly said.

Then he stood up and walked away like a heartbroken child .  
Reapeating the words 'kakarot dead' again and again and again and again.

Freiza then appeared and asked ''Is he gone??"

"Yes"replied Cell

"Phew.. Thank God"said Freiza relived

"Why are you so scared?" asked Cell (in a whats the big deal sort of tone)

"Well he is the LEGENDARY SUPER SAYAIN!" Freiza said.  
He put a lot of emphasis on the words "Legendary super sayain"

"So what he is still just a monkey"said Cell in a superior tone of voice.

"You were killed by a Sayain incase you forgot "muttered freiza and flew off

"Hmph" said an arragont Cell

Hmm he does have a lot of power,He might even be stronger than GOKU.

Cell continued to think of an escape plan

Broly went and sat down under a tree and started to think deeply , he now thought he had no meaning and no reason to live (even though he was dead).All he ever wanted was to kill Goku (or Kakarot ) but now that Goku was dead what would he do??

Then a voice came out of nowhere-

"Son is that you??"

Broly looked around and found its was his father Paragus,Broly's heart filled with anger as he shot a ki blast at him.

BOOM!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

It blasted Paragus into sat down again and closed his eyes and went into deep deep sleep.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

{A few months later}  
that is {A month after the buu saga}

HEY YOU SAID THERE WAKE UP !!!

Broly wokeup and saw a tiny green creature in front of him -------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

A/N:Read and review


	2. Chapter 2

The return of Broly -A dbz fan fic BY CHATI

A/N:Hey how's it is the 2nd chapter of my first fan fic

A/N2:There was mistake in the last Yemma could drain anyone's energy as long as wasn't srtronger than goku(at least in my story)

Note1:Sorry if i have taken so much time to post his.

Dsclaimer:I dom't own DB,DBZ or DBZGT and any of the characters in them or this Fic -  
CHAPTER2:Let Apocolypse begin!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

"Wha... What are you?"asked a confused Broly

"My name is Babadi an-

"HAHAHAHAHA!!!!!"Broly burst out laughing.

"BABADI!! HA HA HA what a stupid name"Broly said after he stopped laughing Babadi was furious but he coudn't do anything abot it . He continuded-

"Anyways are you Broly?"asked Babdi Yes replied Broly

Do wish to escape HFIL and kill Goku?"Babadi asked

Broly gave a confused look."Who is Goku?" he asked

"err I meant.. (kakakot, rakaot,arghhh what was it? oh yeah) KAKAROT"replied Babadi.

Broly's temeper rose on hearing Kakarot as he asked"How do you know?"

"Well i asked some of the people here... well only cell actually and so he told me about you, so do you want to do it? "said the wizard

"Sorry to say but you have been is dead"replied Broly

"I thought you would say that.......................

Kakarot has been revivied"Babadi told Broly

"WHAT!! How? tell me"asked a shocked Broly "The are seven on earth created by the can grant you any wish which you desire.  
So if you accept my offer you can have your Revenge and i can have immortality."answerd Babadi

"How do we escape"Broly asked quickly not wanting to waste any time

Babadi told his plan to said that he could increase broly's power through magic since his desire for venegence was very great After that using Broly's power they could escape and kill everyone.

"Ok do it" said broly

Babadi began.  
------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------ "There its done "said Babadi with pride

"What? but i don't feel any different"said Broly

"Try powering up" said Babadi

"OK"

Broly's ki rose and rose and rose it just wouldn't power level was rsisng at a very very quick speed."ARGHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH"said Broly as he transformed into a legendary super sayin "Wow this is unbelivable i have never felt so strong before " Broly said who was amazed at how strong he had gotten

"Excelent"said Babadi with a evil smile

"Now....

Broly raised his hand and shot a ki blast

BOOM

The barrier around HFIL hand broken

He started flying towards his exit-

"HEY STOP!!! COME BACK" BABADI SCREAMED

"Oh sorry...Thank you"said Broly as he fired a ki blast at babadi

"WHAT NOOOOOOOOOOO!!!"

These were Babadi's last words(before he died again)

Broly flew to Babadi's body and grabbed his magic stick and .......................

ESCAPED!

"Oh no Not HIM again!!"said an annoyyed King yemma

He clapped.........

Nothing happened

He clapped again

..................................................................................................................................

Nothing happened (again)

He reapted this many times but.......................

NOTHING HAPPENED

"WHAT! THIS CAN"T BE POSSIBLE!!!!! HE CAN"T BE STRONGER THAN GOKU!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!"

King yemma was terrified

"Oh it's possible alright"said a voice

King yemma turned around and saw the last thin he wanted to see at the moment

There stood the figure of Broly(in LSSJ form)

-  
(Dende's lookout)

Piccolo was meditating(typically).When all of a sudde-

"What?!!,that energy!!! it can't be !!!!!"Piccolo said to himself

He knew that had sensed it had fought it before it could only be---

"Well hello green man"said a voice behind piccolo.

"Wha--- ARGHAHHAHAHHA"

Before piccolo could turn around he was hit in the spinal cord(back of the neck if you don't know)  
He fell face first onto the floor.  
Broly turned Piccolo's body around and grabbed him by the NECK.

He then dragged his body towards the edge and lifted hin up.

Broly was on the Lookout's edge and holding Piccolo of it with on hand by the neck

"You--Yu but rrrgh How?"Piccolo could barely say anything

Broly smiled and punched him in the stomach

"GHRAAAAAAA!!!" The pain was too much for Piccolo to Bare

Broly kept punching him until he spat blood out of his mouth on broly's shoulder

"Disgusting"said the sayain

He grabbed piccolo's arm and

"ARRRRRRRRRRRGHGHGHGHGH"

RIPPED IT OFF

He threw the arm in air and blew it up with a Ki blast

After that he punched Piccolo only this time Broly's arm WENT THROUGH piccolo's stomach.

"ARGHHHHHHHHHHRRRRRRAGHAGHAHG!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!"

It was the most un-human (or un-Namakaien) scream of pain

"Now die"said Broly

He let a wave of ki out with the same arm through which he was holding Piccolo' neck

PICCOLO HAD DIED

"Now.............."

Broly picked up babadi's stck of magic

Flew a distance from the lookout and unleashed a massive ki blast

"BBBBBBBBBBBBBBOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOMMMMMMMMMMMMM"

The lookout,dende,,piccolo had all be Dragonballs had been destroyed APOCOLYPSE HAD BEGUN ........................

A/N3:Please please REVIEW or no more chapters

.  
. 


End file.
